Asriel Dreemurr
Asriel Dreemurr is a Boss Monster from the Underground beneath Mt. Ebott and was the prince of the monsters. He's the son of Asgore Dreemurr and Toriel, and the adoptive brother of Chara Dreemurr. Background Physical Appearance Like his parents, Asriel is a Boss Monster who resembles a Nubian goat, he has white fur, long ears, a snout, and visible fangs. Though, unlike them, Asriel lacks horns. He also has a small wisp of fur on his head. Asriel is kid who appears to around the same age as Chara. After absorbing the souls of all the monsters and the six humans souls when he was Flowey, it shows Asriel's age is the same as Frisk's. Asriel wears a long-sleeved, green shirt with yellow horizontal strips, and black pants. Personality Asriel is noticeable for being a compassionate, docile, and loving child. His is kind like his mother and a pushover like his father, he cared for Chara when they fell into the Underground and took them into his family, and he trusted their plan about absorbing their soul after they die when they intentionally poisoned themselves by consuming buttercups. Asriel is also emotional, as when Frisk brought him back to senses, he transformed from his Angel of Death form to his original form crying, admitting he'd always been a crybaby, and again when Frisk hugged him to comfort after breaking the barrier and telling them to leave. From his kindness, Asriel is also capable of forgiveness as he'd willingly saw past Chara's flaws since such defects are what made Chara unique and special to him. This trait is extended to the point he accepted the Young Family as his new family, despite all their mischief, heinous, devious, reckless, and especially murderous acts they've done in the past, and even being friends with their associates in spite of all the stuff they've done as well, he is even willing to look past the their acts they are doing now. When Asriel died and was resurrected by Dr. Alphys as a sentient golden flower known as Flowey. Though, he retained his memories, he was brought back without a soul, making him incapable of feeling any emotion, such as love, joy, or compassion. He tried regain his soul and emotions by attempting to live with his father and than with his separated mother, but to no avail. This made him suicidal, as he away and attempted to kill himself, but when he changed his mind at the last minute, he found himself returned to an earlier point in time. He discovered that his determination allowed him to undo and reset time itself, and began to experiment with his new power. At first, he attempted to befriend all of the monsters around him, he soon grew bored with being able to predict people's reactions and turned to violence instead. Being sadistic and resentful, he would kill every monster in the Underground he could find, reset time, and repeat the process over again. As Flowey, when first met Frisk, he initially operates under a facade of friendliness and politeness. Flowey has a malevolent and cruel disposition, berating Frisk for not following his "kill or be killed" philosophy. He is manipulative, devious, and a cunning planner and subtle if the circumstances require it, as he organizes for every monster in the Underground to gather in Asgore's castle, and uses the opportunity to absorb all their souls and the souls of the six fallen humans. After regaining his true form, he transform again into the God of Hyperdeath, informing Frisk that he does not care about destroying the world anymore, and instead just wants to reset the timeline so that everything unfolds again from the beginning. However, during their battle, Asriel expresses his true desire, to be able to play with his best friend and sibling for all eternity, no matter who is sacrificed in the process. In the past, when Asriel resist Chara from using his power that resulted in their deaths, blaming himself causes to be traumatized, believing they are still alive. After Frisk makes him regain his senses, Asriel apologizes for his actions to Frisk and realizes the gravity of his actions as a flower, to which he admitted the stuff he as Flowey was "weird". Asriel lives by the philosophy "don't kill, and don't be killed" and wants to coexist with humans. Upon absorbing Chara's soul and entering the village, they wanted to use Asriel's full power to kill the humans but Asriel resisted, thus resulting in both their deaths. Asriel blamed himself for the entire time for that decision, to where he adopted "kill or be killed" philosophy of the horrible view of the world. It was when he met Frisk that he doesn't regret making that decision anymore, as if he did let Chara used his body to kill the human villagers, he would've let a war between them and his kind. However, in spite of it, the event did still left Asriel mature of the world of how bitter and cruel, and not everything can be resolved by just being nice as well. He even stated there are "a lot of Floweys out there", referencing those who are bitter and emptiness like when he was Flowey. Much like his father, Asriel speaks using southern slang, mostly notably such as "howdy", "gosh", and "golly". Relationships |-|Family= Asgore Dreemurr Toriel Chara Dreemurr |-|Monsters= |-|Humans= Frisk |-|The Young Family= |-|Friends= |-|Enemies= Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Goat Physiology: Monster Physiology: Soul Manipulation: *'Soul Absorption': **'Soul Legion': **'Transformation': ***'Near-Supreme Power': ***'Fire Magic': ***'Stars': ***'Electrical Bolts': *'Expanded Presence': Time Protection: Bestowed Abilities Immorality: Aura Manipulation: *'Transmutation': **'Pyrokinesis': **'Electrokinesis': **'Star Manipulation': *'Enhanced Expanded Presence': Former Abilities Flower Physiology: *'Plant Manipulation': Soul Transferal: Soullessness: *'Apathy': *'Soul Absorption': *'Bloodlust': Trivia Category:Character Info Category:Creative Characters Category:Males Category:Animated Characters Category:Undertale Characters Category:Siblings Category:Sons Category:Monsters Category:Creatures Category:Goats Category:Villains Category:Fallen Characters Category:Reformed Characters Category:Transformed Characters Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Princes Category:Royalty Category:Nobility Category:Revived Characters Category:Plants Category:Heroes/Heroines